


I’m butter with you

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, i just wanted to write something cute ;u;, kinda involves pancakes hENCE THAT TITLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhyun finally comes home after visiting his family.





	I’m butter with you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh butter is barely mentioned but i couldn't think of a better (couGH butter) title that still sounded cute and kinda relate to the story :( haha

He closes their apartment door, slipping off his sneakers and placing his coat on the hanger.

He’d been away from the apartment for two weeks to visit his family and sort out a few problems there. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring his boyfriend with him, due to Daniel’s work commitments. But they’d kept in contact, calling each other every night before they slept.

He’d already let Daniel know that he would arrive early morning today, telling him not to bother waking up to wait for his arrival.

But when he enters the lounge room, he’s met by an adorable sight.

His boyfriend is on the couch, eyes closed, hugging a huge cardboard poster with “Welcome home, Minhyunnie!” written on it in messy handwriting. Miniature hearts are scattered around the words. A remote control is in one hand as the television screen plays some morning news show. Daniel’s mouth is open, a trail of drool on his chin.

Minhyun decides to let him sleep for a while longer. He takes away the poster and the remote from the younger’s hand, careful not to wake him up, and turns off the television. He goes into their room, grabbing their duvet. Daniel shifts then, eyes opening.

He rubs his eyes, voice heavy with sleep when he speaks. “Minhyunnie? You’re back?”

“Yes, now go back to sleep, you shouldn’t have waited for me.”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“No, I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise. You look tired, baby, just sleep some more.”

“Okay, hyung.” The younger leans back on the couch, letting Minhyun drape the duvet over him. He soon falls asleep once again, a smile planted on his face.

Minhyun heads to the kitchen, deciding that he’ll cook something for the two of them today, instead of the usual take away order they’d been accustomed to in their busy work lives. He still has a few more days off from work anyway.

 

* * *

 

The smell of something delicious wakes him up again. He pushes off the soft material covering him, realising the previous encounter wasn’t a dream.

He shuffles into the kitchen, snaking his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

“You’re really back! What are you making?” He asks while Minhyun pours some batter onto the pan. His eyes shift to the bench, spotting a completed batch, stacked with a small block of butter. 

“Are those pancakes?”

“I couldn’t think of anything else to make,” Minhyun mumbles, cheeks sporting a tinge of pink. "Sorry I couldn't prepare anything more special."

“It’s okay, you know I’ll eat whatever you make, hyung!”

“Are you sure? Maybe we can just order something from-”

“No, I actually feel like eating pancakes today!”

He’s not lying when he says that, he hasn’t had them in a while. And he likes how Minhyun beams at his answer.

“Plus it looks like you’re nearly finished anyway! It would be a waste to not eat something prepared by _the_ Hwang Minhyun,” he sings, wriggling his eyebrows.

Minhyun suddenly turns around to place a kiss on his lips.

“God, Daniel, do you know how lucky I am to have you?”

Daniel blinks, a blush starting to form across his face.

“Y-yeah? I think I’m luckier though.” He cups Minhyun’s face with both hands, returning the favour. What starts off as light pecks become more passionate. After all, the two had not seen each other for what had felt like eons.

Daniel feels Minhyun’s hands start to travel lower, but before they can go any further, an incessant beeping causes them to freeze, and Minhyun pushes Daniel off him.

“Shit, the pancakes!”

The younger sighs, rushing to help fan away the smoke as the older turns off the stove.

“Let’s never get distracted while we’re cooking,” Minhyun states once they get the alarm under control.

 Daniel nods, before his lips curve into a smirk. He pulls his boyfriend closer to him.

 “Now that everything’s okay, can we continue where we left off?”

 Minhyun rolls his eyes, but before he can reply, the other’s stomach decides to express its hunger, wiping the smirk off his face.

 Minhyun pokes at Daniel’s stomach, chuckling when the younger pouts.

 “Let’s worry about feeding you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> .......................um so how do you eat your pancakes? :D ((or are you a waffle person?))


End file.
